


Laser Light Show Nightly

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers decides she must confront Cat Grant about the romantic feelings she is denying. Kara gets good advice from her sister, Alex Danvers. A humorous take on Supercat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

It was Friday evening and Kara was flying laps around the city. Patrolling is what she told herself, really though she was working through her frustration at the confusing work relationship she had with Cat Grant. Kara had known for sometime now that she was in love with her beautiful fairy like boss. She savored what she felt when Cat skin met super skin. Just the thought that Cat might touch her made her shrink back in embarrasment. Even the slightest, briefest of touches sent lightning straight through Kara's middle, twisting her insides and turning her cheeks pink. She ran a hundred conversations with Cat through her mind, and as they circled in her mind, she circled the city. She was trying to get her courage up to confront Cat, but before she could do that she had to think of what to say. The right words to pull Cat closer not push her further away.

Kara was apprehensive of the looming confrontation. The power her boss had to push her away forever was real. The Queen of All Media had already tried to fire her once and was pushing her further and further away. None of that stopped the electricity that ran through Kara's body when Cat touched her. Livewire had nothing on Catherine Jane Grant when it came to zapping Kara with jolts of lightning. She was way beyond her initial boss crush and was hopelessly in love. Doing nothing about it was killing her. There were so many reasons a relationship between them was a bad idea, but Cat was like a magnet attracting the girl of steel. Kara giggled at her analogy. She sang as she flew, you are a magnet and I am steel, punctuating it with 2 barrel rolls and a twist as she flew. 

Kara was now sure Cat felt something for her romantically. At first Kara thought nothing of Cat's rapid heartbeat chalking it up to too much coffee or too much stress. After the red kryptonite, Kara initially thought Cat's rapid heartbeat was fear. Absolute terror at the, sight of Kara, but Cat didn't really appear frightened. Kara paid more and more attention to when Cat's heart raced and realized it was a reaction to Kara herself.  
So earlier today she had asked her sister Alex what would cause a human’s heart to race for no apparent reason. 

Alex enquired why did she want to know. Kara skirted the truth a bit and simply said that it was someone at her work. Everytime she got near them, especially if there was eye contact or a small touch, their heart beat increased speed or jumped. 

Alex giggled and shoved her shoulder. “Someone's got a crush on you Kara.”

“No, come on Alex I'm being serious.”

“ Oh and I'm not? Kara there is no other explanation. Someone has the hots for you.”

Kara got stiff and crossed her arms. She looked down trying to process what Alex was saying. Alex’s eyes opened in surprise at the reaction. “Hey, you just got awfully serious here. Lots of people have crushes on coworkers. People usually get over it. It's harmless sis.” 

Kara was still brooding. Alex slung an arm around her shoulder. “You look like you need to talk. Ice cream?” 

Kara leaned her head on Alex's shoulder, arms still crossed defensively, “Nah, no ice cream.” 

“Oh my God, Kara, seriously?” 

Alex took her arm from around her sister's shoulders and stood before her one hand on each shoulder. She pressed her forehead against Kara's. “I can see this is really heavy. Whatever this is we can figure it out. Who's crushing on you? I can help you better if I know who.” 

Alex watched in amazement as Kara's face turned deep crimson. She cleared her throat. She lifted her eyes to meet Alex and said, “Cat.”

The look of shock on Alex face upset Kara and she turned away from Alex, arms wrapped around her chest hugging herself. Alex didn't know what to say. Clearly laughing was off the table, she stifled that reaction. Alex put a tentative hand on the back of Kara's shoulder. “ And how do you feel about that?” “ _weak response Alex, that's so weak_ ”.

Kara spun around, heat in her eyes. “How do I feel about it? How can she have a crush on me when she is so mean? She pushes me further and further away. How can she have any feelings for me at all when she threatens to fire me because she thinks I'm Supergirl? She hired another assistant to punish me. Cat Grant can't even call me by my actual name? How is that a crush Alex?”

Alex was in over her head with this one. “Kara people do really weird things sometimes.” “ _weak response again Alex”_

“If Cat has a crush on you - and why wouldn't she? You are gorgeous and so adorable - then maybe she is afraid of how she feels. Maybe she doesn't want to feel what she is feeling, so pushing you away makes sense. Going against your feelings is frustrating and that's why she seems mean. Pushing you away yet wanting to draw you closer. Knowing your not interested in her that way. Not to mention the long list of reasons why pursuing you is a bad idea. Sis, you and Cat have very complicated lives. It would be easier to pick up a turd by its clean end than to try combining your lives into one shared life.”

Kara sat suddenly, head in her hands. Alex sat beside her and rubbed a hand over her back. “And I just said the wrong thing?” 

Kara fumed, "I am interested in her. Like that. Alex. I love her so so much. Holding it all in is killing me. She. is. kill-ing. me. pushing me away. I want to be with her so bad I can't stand it!” Alex tried for a consoling hug while reeling in shock at this new information.

“So you have a crush on your boss and she has a crush on you and neither of you will make a move and it's frustrating you both." She tried to lighten the mood. “Why do I not already know you have crush on Cat? You've been holding out on me.”

“Oh Alex It's gone way beyond a crush. Now that I understand though I can . . . Can . . . What? Fly to her balcony in my super suite and sweep her off her feet? That's so lame.”

“Hey you could do Romeo and Juliette, or Rapunzel, oh how about a late night serenade?” Alex quipped. Poking Kara in the ribs to tickle her.

Kara giggled and seemed a little lighter. She hugged Alex tight, “thank you”.

“You know you could try just talking to Cat about how you feel. You could also try to kiss her and see what happens. Or both, tell her how you feel and then kiss her.”

“This is so complicated. What if she pushes me away? Like fires me.”

“Then you will get over her and someone else will come along that you can love and more importantly someone that wants you. You'll find a cool new job. However what if she doesn't push you away?”

Kara's eyes went wide. “Oh God Alex, I don't know which I'm more afraid of. What if she does kiss me back and later . . . What if . . . ? I've never, ever, shit.”

Alex gave Kara a couple quick squeezes.”Straight to the sex huh? I was thinking how difficult combining your lives would be and you are thinking about what? Boobs? Getting her in your bed? I think you have a lot more to consider than just how to convince the Queen of all media to pop your cherry. I do think you should be honest with her if the time comes. Tell her your fears and go slow. Keeping control might be hard at first but maybe not as hard as you think.”

Silence

“So how long have you been interested in girls anyway. I remember you spending a lot of time trying to talk to Beth Higginson in high school.” Kara turned red again. “Oh ho, the truth comes out.” Alex planted a kiss on Kara's cheek."I love you baby sister. “

And so Kara found herself circling the city on a Friday night, planning what to say and looking for her courage.”

 

Handily, Carter was at his father's for the weekend. Kara hovered outside the balcony at Cat's penthouse apartment. Cape and hair rippling in the wind.

 

The balcony was appealing. Cat let Supergirl chat with her on the Catco balcony. She never pushed the blonde superhero away. Kara on the other hand got the brunt of the older woman's frustration at the office. Kara knew that Cat knew. Why treat her so differently when there was no difference? Maybe Kara the assistant pushed the crush buttons in a way that Kara as Supergirl did not. Kara was real. Supergirl was a brand, a suit. 

From the balcony Kara could see Cat was home. She was snuggled up with a drink and a book, the gas fireplace in her living room casting a warm orange glow on the loveseat Cat was curled up in. What was Cat reading? Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. Kara let out a giggle. She decided that it might be best to put the suit away and phone Cat to ask her to let her come up to talk. The super suit was plan B.

So Kara landed and dressed herself in a pink Oxford leaving five buttons undone, a thin white tank top beneath, no bra, and a pair of faded jeans. She took off her glasses and tried to focus her hearing on Cat's heartbeat. She took a deep breath and hit dial on her phone. She looked up with her x ray vision and watched as Cat's phone lit up. She heard Cat's heart skip when she saw who was calling. She looked at the phone like it would bite her if she answered it. After a short stand off she answered. “It's Friday evening. We are done working for the week, Miss Danvers. Shouldn't you be out with friends clubbing or taking in a movie?”

“ _Come on Kara nerves of steel”_ , she told herself. “Miss Grant, I was hoping we could talk in person tonight. I know it would have been better to schedule this in advance. I - I'm down stairs in front of your building. Please can I come up.” Nothing, nothing, more nothing. The three seconds of silence seemed like an hour, and Kara was sure she would die when Cat finally said, “I could use some company tonight actually. This book I'm reading is amusing, but I'm not really in the mood for it. The doorman will let you in.”

Kara went inside and soon was in the elevator headed for the penthouse. She was crazy nervous. The ride seemed to take ages. When the elevator door opened Cat was standing waiting with the door to the penthouse open. She wore silver silk pajamas with elephant legs and a deep plunging neckline. Elegant. She beckoned Kara inside and shut the door behind them. She looked curiously at Kara noting her nervous state and handed her a drink. “Water with a little lemon. You look good in jeans, come sit by the fire.”

“Cat, I think it would be better if we didn't sit, at least not yet.” 

“Ok Kara, we'll stand.” Cat looked at her askance trying to fathom what could possibly be coming next. “What has Catcos executive assistant so unnerved tonight?”

 

Kara was as ready as she would ever be. She had game, but would it be enough to win? She took off her glasses and set them on the end table next to the loveseat. Next she let her hair down and shook it out, beautiful golden waves glinting in the firelight. Cat's heartbeat jumped, and Kara took courage from it. She look directly in Cat's eyes and prepared to speak. Cat beat her to it, “So you came here to bare all and tell me your Supergirl?” Cat scoffed mildly to hide how stunned she was by Kara's beauty. Standing with her arms crossed, hip cocked to the side, tapping her scotch glass with a fingernail, “I've known that for a long time Kara.”

Her name on Cat's lips hit her like a punch to the middle. “ _Here we go.”_ Kara spoke softly, “Cat, I know that you know. That's not why I'm here. I feel more honest like this, no hiding behind glasses and hair. I want so much to be honest and open with you. I've wanted to be able to confide in you and be closer to you, but you keep pushing me away.” Kara spoke more forcefully now, anger seeping into her voice, “I'm tired of you pushing me away. Tired of you pushing me to get involved romantically with someone else. I'm tired of the distance you keep trying to put between us, firing me because I'm Supergirl, calling me Kiera not Kara.”

She took a step closer to Cat, “ I. love. my. job. I love working for you. I see you almost everyday. I can't imagine life without you. Cat, I want more, and I know you want more too.”

“And you can't deny it.” Kara wraggled her finger side to side. “I can hear your heart beating faster and faster, and it gives you away every time we're together.” Kara reached out as she spoke and lightly ran her fingers down across Cat's cheek barely touching her. Cat's heart had already picked up speed, but it tried to jump out of her chest at the touch. “It's giving you away right now. I want . . ”

 

Cat was trying to play it cool. She always played it cool. Her eyes were giving her away as they opened wide in surprise at Kara's words and touch. In defence she interrupted, "I push you away because doing otherwise would be inappropriate, Kara. ZorEl. Danvers."

"Grant." Kara added to the end of Cat's “Danvers” as she floated forward and wrapped both her arms and legs around Cat pressing a kiss to Cat's lips. Cat was stiff and surprised. The kiss was slow and gentle, Cat's lips were so soft, tasting a little of alcohol. Kara was afraid to pull away, afraid there would never be another kiss. She felt Cat shift, relaxing, giving in but then she release Kara's lips and for a brief second pangs of despair and desperation ran through her at the thought of Cat pushing her away for good. But Cat just repositioned and came on with a stronger, deeper more needy kiss. Kara's arms gently hugged Cat into her chest. Cat's hands slid into Kara’s hair pulling her head down and closer. Kara floated weightless as she clung wrapped around Cat. The heat inside each of them was building. Lightning shot through Kara, and Cats heart had never beat so fast or sounded so strong in Kara's ears.

Cat started pressing her tongue against Kara's lips, gently knocking, testing, wanting the lips to part, to deepen the kiss. Kara's confidence soared, and her lips parted. She whimpered as Cat’s tongue dipped in and out tentative, teasing, flicking. Fireworks exploaded in her chest. Time lost meaning as the two blondes got lost in each other.

Eventually Kara pulled back. Suddenly releasing Cat's lips. Cat gasped at the sudden loss of contact and blue eyes met hazel. Kara was overcome with emotion and let go of Cat. She floated down and sank to her knees, hands lightly trailing down Cat's body as she went. Cat's hands still tangled in her hair. “Cat”, Kara whispered, “I love you. I want you. I want to be Kara ZorEl Danvers Grant. I AM yours Cat, you say it yourself. Please don't push me away.” Cat stared unbelievingly into blue eyes. She untangled a hand from long blonde strands, fingers sliding, barely touching Kara's cheek. “Cat please.”

Cat couldn't say a word, blue eyes looked into hazel, hazel eyes gazed into blue. Cat was so tight with emotion her chest was seized up and speech was impossible. _“My God Kara”_ , she thought. Cat realized Kara had a crush on her that extended to Supergirl, but she had not allowed herself to believe it went further than that. She had pushed Kara away refusing to admit Kara’s feelings or her own. It was all so complicated. Kara was so young, Cat so much older, it was scandalous just for that alone, but she was her assistant too and Supergirl. What about Kara's career? Cat had worked hard to keep Kara at a distance, too hard. It shouldn't have been so difficult to push her away, but Kara's feelings were strong and ran deep. Deeper than Cat had allowed herself to acknowledge or believe. Cat had a lot of guilt over her treatment of the girl. And now here she was on her knees, Kara all but begging. “Fuck” was all Cat managed to say. It came out low and soft. She pulled Kara's head into her. Her hand tangled into her hair and the other pulling at a shoulder then wrapping around to her back. Kara wrapped desperate, aching arms around Cats middle, burying her head into Cat. She cried hot tears, her sobs hit Cat's ears turning into spikes that went through her heart. Tears ran down the Queen of All Media’s cheeks. Cat found her voice, shaky but there, “my poor sweet girl” she whispered. 

Cat reached for a tissue from her end table and knelt down with Kara. She tried to dry her tears and wipe at her nose, but Kara was inconsolable. The floodgates of her emotions opened wide by the truth that was finally spoken. The kiss so honest. So Cat pulled the weeping young woman close and kissed her face again and again. She found her lips and kissed her deeply. Pushing her over on to her back, Cat straddle her, hands cradling Kara's face. Lips burning with love, apology, and regret kissed away Kara's tears. Cat murmured over and over, “I'm sorry.” Her own tears running down her cheeks, mixing with Kara's 

Finally the tears stopped and the tissues came out and the giggling began, nervous, relieved giggling. 

Sssssssssss

Cat and Kara sat cuddled on the loveseat in front of the fireplace talking their new situation over. Even if she wanted to, which she didn't, Cat could not see a way back to “normal” after the evening's previous events. That first kiss had ruined them both. Kara sat curled into Cat. Her knees drawn up and head resting on Cat's shoulder. Cat held an empty scotch glass in one hand while the other arm wrapped around Kara. Kara reached out and took the glass from her. Replacing it with her hands. Electricity raced up both blondes arms. Kara’s eyes were hungry, expectant. Cat not wanting to disappoint leaned in and started a slow kiss that turned hungry and desperate. Tongues flicking, soft moans, Cat's hand gently cradling Kara's cheek. Minutes went by, Cat let her hand slip down to press on a soft breast. Kara startled at the jolt she felt at Cat's touch. They broke apart eyes wide in surprise. 

“I should have asked.” Cat started to apologize. Kara captured the offending hand in hers and began her Kara Danvers babble, “No, I . I . I'm super sensitive. It . I . Cat . Uh . When you touch me it feels like lightning, and that's just when our fingers touch as I hand you your morning latte. No one has ever touched me. Like that. I mean. I haven't. Ever. With anyone.” 

Cat's eyebrow raised at this revelation. She was surprised but not surprised. A twist went through her middle as she thought, “ _My God, she IS mine, mine alone.”_

Kara knew she had to keep things moving. Keep Cat interested physically. Keep her from thinking too much about the complications that what they were doing would cause in their lives. She fully expected Cat to show her to the door at any minute ending the evening and Kara's hopes with it. Cat wanted to touch her, and she always gave Cat what she wanted. So she unbuttoned her Oxford and leaned back on the arm of the loveseat, drawing Cat's hand inside her shirt back to her breast, pressing it there. Cat pulled her knees onto the seat under her. She turned to face Kara as long super legs wrapped around her waist. Cat pressed her free hand against Kara's other breast. Kara gasped and Cat could feel her hard nipples through the thin tank top, no bra beneath. Cat closed her eyes and raised her head smiling then squeezed gently, Kara gasped again and raised off the arm of the seat momentarily as the shock wave went through her body. Kara reached up with both hands and gripped handfuls of Cat's shirt intending to pull her into a rough, hungry kiss. Instead she found herself gasping for breath as Cat squeezed her breasts again, harder and slid her hip tight between her thighs against her throbbing wet center. Kara suddenly realized they were past the point where they should have had the much needed talk about safety and caution and taking it slow. “Cat we need to stop.” It came out as a gasp. Cat squeezed again. “Cat please. Oh Goddddddddddd please stop. We have to talk. You have to get out from between my legs. It's not safe. You're not safe.” Kara was still gasping out the words. “Now Cat now.” Kara frantically grabbed the magical hands off her breasts and scrambled away from Cat and off the loveseat. Scared and overwhelmed, she tried to catch her breath. Kara's breast still tingled with the ghosts of Cats hands. She was wet and could feel the heat building between her legs. 

Cat was beyond wet. Kara's responsiveness and sensitivity had Cat turned up in a way she had never been. She felt alive. But now Cat was concerned. Clearly Supergirl required delicate handling which hit Cat as being quite unexpected, given the horrid beatings she had seen the girl take. This was after all the girl who stood against a speeding semi, holding her ground and letting it smash against her. Cat had seen craters left where Kara's indestructible body had been slammed into the ground with the force of a meteor strike. This was her assistant. The only one tough enough to have stayed with Cat for two years. Here was a very sweet, vunerable chink in the armor. _“Cat Grant you need to slow down.”_

Kara knelt down at the end of the loveseat. Chin resting on her crossed arms. She began to babble yet again, “I want this so so much, but Cat I'm dangerous if I lose control. And I have no idea what to expect or how I will feel or what I will feel and how I will react to what I feel. And if what I just felt is any indication of what's to come then I am completely unprepared.” 

Cat said nothing, she had no words, before her she saw a golden haired angel. She smiled and reached a hand towards Kara's face, fingers lightly tracing along her jaw. Finally words came, “I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Kara blushed and looked down, “Cat are you even listening to me? This is important. It's serious. We need to go slow and be cautious. You felt so good between my legs.” Cat's heart skipped a beat at the words and a spike drove down through her already heated middle. “but we can't do that, don't let me wrap my legs around you again. At least not until we know more how I react.” She paused, “Cat can you hear me?”

Cat's eyes were soft and warm just like her hands. She had in fact taken in every word her angel spoke. She stood and raised Kara up with her. Leading the way to her bed she walked to the hallway beckoning Kara to follow. Kara tried to follow but being overwhelmed in the moment she lost control of gravity and spun up toward the ceiling. Cat hid her surprise and stepped forward taking hold of Kara's pant leg pulling her down like a helium balloon into an embrace. She whispered in her ear, “I see what you are saying about control. We will go slow I promise. I will be careful with you. Very. Careful.” Cat held her close until her sense of gravity returned, and so they walked arm and arm into the bedroom.

Sssssssssss

Cat dimmed the lights down low. “Let's get your jeans off”, Cat's whisper was hot in Kara's ear. Kara nervously popped her belt loose and undid the buttons on her fly. Cat's hands left tingles everywhere they touched as she eased the jeans down Kara's long legs. The crotch was hot and damp. Cat tossed them aside and walked Kara to the bed. Cat pressed her hands on her angels shoulders to push her back on the bed when Kara stopped her. Off came the pink Oxford shirt. Then her black boy shorts. Last came the thin white tank top. Cat would have died on the spot if she'd had a heart condition. Her heart raced and jumped and her stomach twisted into knots. She was more wet and on fire than she had ever been in her life. Muscles rippled down Kara's well formed body, soft, curvy, perfect. Kara sat on the bed and scooted back onto the covers. Cat crawled after her, crawled over her, straddling her. Their eyes met predator and prey. Cat breathed, “Kara. ZorEl. Danvers. Grant.” then she kissed her Supergirl, her angel, so deeply that Kara writhed beneath her filled with passion. Cat caught her hands and stretched them above their heads. Working her way slowly down Supergirl’s neck with little pecks and long open mouth kisses Cat headed for the pair of perfect breast beneath her. Kara squirmed uncomfortably as she got there. Cat paused, “sshhhhh, I've got you.” Cat put a pillow into Kara's hands. “Grab on with each hand.” Kara grabbed. “Feel better?” Kara nodded. Cat sat back and admired the beauty before her. “My God, you are beautiful.” Her slender fingers found soft breasts, swirling softly around nipples, pressing gently. Kara closed her eyes and gripped the pillow. “ Oh Rao” 

“Too much?” 

Kara shook her head no. Cat leaned down and put hot lips over a breast. Kara moaned and arched her back pressing her breast into Cat's mouth. Cat sucked and pulled, swirling gently around the nipple with her tongue. “Cat Oh Cat, Ohhhhhhh” Cat left that one and snatched the other with her mouth repeating the same kiss. Kara opened her beautiful blue eyes watching as Cats lips captured her breast. The pillow ripped in two. Fluff going everywhere. Cat couldn't help it. She dropped the nipple and giggled at the sight. Kara started to stammer, “Oh Cat, I'm sorry,” Cat shushed her. “Shhhhh, It's ok. Just a pillow. I have plenty” and she grabbed another and placed it in Kara's hands. The fluff was quickly gather up, and it was time for a break and cuddles and some talking. Cat pulled the covers back and covered Kara with the sheet. Kara tugged at Cat's pajamas, and Cat compiled by stripping them off and giving them a toss. They lay naked on their sides facing each other.

“You know we could just go to sleep and worry about all this tomorrow.”

Kara got a horrified look on her face, “Why? What's wrong?” 

“ Nothing's wrong” Cat said as she reassured her with a kiss, fingers playing in her hair. “ You need to tell me if you aren't comfortable. I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for.”

Kara considered what Cat was saying. She had to get things back on track, get Cat to commit to the physical relationship. She would not be pushed away again. “I've been ready. I've been ready for you for a long long time. . . I'm not going to break.” An idea came to her, and Kara giggled, and kissed Cat, and kissed Cat more, and Cat suddenly found herself on her back with a ravenous superhero ravishing her at superspeed. It seemed like there were four or five Kara's each touching and kissing her at once. Kara moaned a long Mmmmmmmm and slowed down to slowly sink her head between Cats legs. “Oh dear God” Cat gasped as she braced herself. Kara had no clue what she was doing, but Cat's moans and gasps were encouraging. Cat was wet and smelled so good. Soft, short blonde hair glistening. “Mmmmmmmmm”, Kara slid her tongue the length of Cat's slit from top to bottom. Cat moaned. Kara buried her tongue as deep as she could into Cat's hot wetness.”Kaaarraa, Oh God. Kara Kara, Ohhh Myyyy God” Cat's hips bucked and she grabbed desperately at the pillows above her head. Kara wiggled her super strong tongue. “Oh! God! Yes!” Kara wiggled her tongue faster. Cat's hips shook and bucked and Kara held tight, her tongue dancing inside Cat. Cat cried out and dug her nails into Kara's back, hips shuddering. Kara felt her come in her mouth, on her tongue. Cat reached down to signal Kara to stop, gasping out, “Kara stop, please sweetheart stop.” Kara slid up Cat's side, wrapping arms around her and snuggling in. Cat looked into sparkling blue eyes and said most sincerely, “THAT was fucking amazing.” to which Kara replied, “Beginners luck.” “Yes, well we will have to work on your timing a little at the end, Beginner.” Cat smiled. Kara lay beside her hardly believing that she was really here in Cat's bed. Kara poked her arm and gave it a squeeze. Cat eyed her and then said, “Yes, dear I'm real. You. Are. Right. Here. With. Me.” 

Cat was recovered and running her fingers up and down Kara's side. Eliciting little shivers and gasps as she did. Cat leaned forward and covered Kara's mouth with hers. Lips immediately parted to let Cat in. Cat was aggressive with the kiss, and she could feel Kara respond. Cat pulled the young blondes head back by her hair and lavished her neck with her mouth. Kara rolled on to her back as Cat nudged her over. “Grab the sides of the bed and hold on”. Cat worked her way down away from Kara's arms. She knelt beside her powerful feminine thighs. “I'm going to touch you, slowly, just a little.” Then she slowly drug a slender finger across her belly and down into her slit, parting the soft blonde curls. Cat and Kara moaned at the same time. “Oh. My. God. Kara. I've wanted you everyday. Everyday.” Overcome she planted a hot steaming kiss near Kara's navel and just held her finger still not moving in the hot wet folds. After some seconds Cat slowly slid her finger up and then down. Kara moaned.

“Spread your legs so I can reach you.” “It's ok. I promise. I have you.” and Cat nudged Kara's legs open. 

Cat felt Kara stiffen, “Shhhhh it's going to be ok.” Cat stretched up to look into scared blue eyes.

“I love you.” Cat whispered as she captured Kara's swollen lips, ramming her tongue hard into Kara's mouth and at the same time she thrust a finger inside her. Taking her innocence in one quick thrust and savoring how powerfully Kara’s body heaved. A low “aaaahhhhhh” sound came from her throat. Her arms wrapped around Cat. She kissed her back with her lips and tongue and her body. Kara was gone. Cat’s I love you had pushed her beyond sense, and she was lost in desire. Cat slipped back down her length and effortlessly slipped her finger in and out slow slow so slowly. Kara's back arched. Cat couldn't believe how tight she was and wet. “Oh my god so wet.” She was beyond ready for Cat. Cat slipped her finger in and out faster and faster curving her finger, circling it, pushing, pushing. Kara responded biting her bottom lip and gripping the sides of the mattress. She was oddly quiet just a faint moan and a slight rolling of her head. Cat turned back to her prize, she moved her right hand so it was palm up and slipped a 2nd finger into Kara's wetness. Kara moaned, “Catttttttttttttt” it had a desperate note in it. Cat brought her left hand down over Kara's pelvic mound and started stroking the swollen pink nub she found there. Cat worked her fingers quickly and soon Kara was pushing back, her walls greedy and pulsing. Kara's head started to jerk from side to side. Cat tried to add a third finger and found Kara greedily sucked it in. Cat stroked and pushed, and she could feel Kara building, building. Super powered hands gripped the mattress, and she let out an “Ohhhh Cattttt, oh please. please. please, tell me, tell me I'm yoursssssss.” 

“Cat boomed in her best Cat Grant, Queen of all Media voice, “Kara you're mine.” “You. Are. Mine.”

“Oh Rao, Oh Rao, Oh Catttttttttttt,” she roared. “Cat . . . Cat . . . Cat”

“I'm right here, right here.” She was so close. Cat could feel the strength in Kara's body, tensing, tensing now Floating, floating up off the bed. . . . Screaming “Cattttttttttttttttttt, I want youuuuuu.” Cat was up on her knees still stroking and finger fucking her assistant, her hero, her love, her angel who was now floating 2 feet above the mattress. Kara writhed in the air. So close. Catcos CEO boomed her boss voice again, “Kara come for me. Come. For. Me.” Kara let out a deep deep moan Raaaaooooooooooooo. Her fists clenched on empty air, arms straight out. Her back arched. Kara roared, CATTTTTTTTTTT . Blonde hair floating in the air. Her eyes glowed red and, as she came, laser beams shot from her eyes, up through the ceiling, out through the roof and beyond. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. panting, less floating, less and back on the bed. Kara's eyes had stopped glowing and she lay shivering, her teeth chattering, fists still clenched. 

Cat was in shock and was reeling from the power of Kara's climax. Feeling arrogant and powerful and smug at what her fingers had accomplished, relishing the complete loss of control she caused as her young blonde lover came undone. She took Kara gently in her arms and crooned in her ear. “My sweet, sweet girl. You’re amazing. You came so hard for me.” She rubbed tight arms trying to get her to release her fists. “Kara can you hear me. Karrraaaaa?” Cat sing songed her name. Kara's eyes fluttered open. And her head flopped to the side so she could see Cats face. One hand raised shaky fingers to touch Cat's cheek. Lips smiled, eyes smiled. Cat nestled herself against Kara pulling her head onto her chest and an arm and a leg thrown over her possessively, protectively and they slept.

Sssssssssss

Cat was the first to wake. She carefully untangled herself from Kara and the bed and went to see what she could find for breakfast. She started the espresso machine to make lattes for them both. She had 2 baked potatoes in the fridge and she chopped them up and set them to fry with some butter and salt. Fifteen minutes later she had a tray loaded with fried potatoes, scrambled eggs, buttered toast and vanilla lattes.

Kara was still very much asleep. Cat set the tray aside and surveyed the damage to her ceiling. “How do you explain twin holes like that in your ceiling and roof? Will that happen everytime? Maybe NASA has some spaceshuttle heat shielding I could have installed on the ceiling.” Cat hummed to herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and grinned with glee. She spun in a circle in her bedroom and looked down with pride and joy at Supergirl lying in her bed. Golden hair spread out on Cat's 1000 thread count pillowcase. 

As she watched Kara sleep she thought back over the evening. Kara calling out of the blue. Begging Cat, pleading to feel the love Cat was denying her. The kiss, my God that first kiss, but it was the Danvers-Grant that had tipped her over the edge of no return. The super climax had her ego stroked big time.

Cat's reminiscings were disturbed by a faint buzzing. She followed the sound to the living room. Kara's bag, her phone. Cat grabbed the whole bag and headed for the bedroom. Peeking inside for the phone her eyes were assaulted by red and blue. The super suit, so she did have it with her. Of course she did. Cat had expected to find it under Kara's clothing and was a little disappointed when it wasn't there. No matter how hot she looked in the suit, she was always Kara and Cat loved her suit or no suit, superpowers or not.

Cat arrived back in the bedroom to see a very sleepy naked blonde bombshell yawn and stretch in her bed. Cat stared. What a sight! Kara turned pink and ducked her eyes.

“I believe your phone was ringing.” Cat handed her the bag and then set the breakfast tray between them. Kara fished her phone out of her bag and saw it was Alex calling her. She pressed the button to call back and reached over taking Cat's hand.

Alex answered. “Oh my God, Kara, I've been worried. You never made it home last night.”

Kara cleared her throat. “Nope, I didn't.”

“UH HUH, so where are you little sister.”

Kara's cheeks turned red and she said, “I followed your third suggestion and it worked, really, really well.” 

“ So you told her how you felt and you kissed her. . . Oh my God, you are still there.”

“Yes, yes I am, and we could use the DEO’s help with a little clean up.” 

“ What!? Clean up, why? Wait do I even want to hear this? God Kara.” Alex whined in frustration. “Ok what did you do?” 

“ I lasered Cats bedroom ceiling and roof. It's bad Alex. Two big long holes. Here I'm sending you a pic now.” 

“Do I even want to know how or why you managed to burn holes in the ceiling.”

“Probably not, but I took your other advice too big sister. I had that chat. It really helped and things went really well until I floated off the bed and put those holes in the ceiling. Ahem”

“ Ohhhkay, I will gather a clean up team, and we'll be over in a few hours to survey the damage and see what it will take to fix it.”

Cat chimed in, “Kara let me talk to your sister. Alex, Cat. Do you think your secret black ops government oranization could get their hands on some space shuttle heat shielding from NASA? I believe your sister's spectacular laser light show performance last night is going to be a very long running production.”

Cat handed the phone back to Kara, “Alex?”

“Jesus, Kara, tell Cat I will see what I can do.”

“Thanks so much Alex. You, are the best sister ever.”

Cat and Kara ate their breakfast and Kara became very shy in the morning light. The heat and passion of yesterday gone. Cat retrieved her tank top and boys shorts, and Kara put them on. Cat leaned in, her robe gaping open and kissed her. Kara blindly reached out her hand passed Cat's open robe and unexpectedly found skin. She gasped. So soft. She crumbled, and then the breakfast tray was on the floor, and it was on again. Alex wasn't coming for a few hours, and what did it matter if there were more than 2 holes in the ceiling when she arrived?


	2. Into the wild blue yonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how someone can go suddenly from shy to lusty.

Acquiring space shuttle heat shielding in the quantity Cat required proved to be more difficult than anticipated. Apparently each piece was custom made for its exact location on the shuttle, so NASA didn't just have some laying around collecting dust. Cat looked into buying a shuttle, after all they were decommissioned, but no one was interested in selling. Even the DEO had been unable to get their black ops hands on some. 

Cat couldn't very well tell Kara no. In fact Cat had no self control when it came to Kara. The only thing that kept her from taking her blonde beauty five times a day work was the fear she would burn a hole through the Catco building. Cat had a taller fence installed in the back yard of her beach house and was staying there exclusively now. She made love to Kara under the stars. The house was isolated with no close neighbors, so noise was not a problem. It saved the roof, but Cat worried about airplanes and satellites.

Carter loved the beach house, so she'd had no arguments from him when they started staying there exclusively. It was easy for Kara to see that Carter was asleep, so they never worried that he would catch them. 

The first time Cat made love to Kara in the back yard had been an experiment. One she hadn't talked to Kara about. Carter was in school, Cat had stolen an afternoon away from work with Kara.

It was a warm breezy day, and Kara drank up the sun as she lounged in her red bikini by the pool in the back yard. Cat started by straddling the chaise lounge, and then planted her knees on either side of Kara's thighs. Kara swallowed hard but didn't open her eyes. Cat slid her hands slowly up Kara's amazing abs stopping with both hands resting on her lower ribcage. 

“Hey.” Cat whispered.

Kara’s lips turned up into a grin, but she didn't open her eyes. 

Cat being Cat, which is to say a 50ish year old woman of great experience in many things, lifted Kara's red bikini top off her breasts and while squeezing one, she sucked the other into her mouth. 

“YIE!,” was the verbal response she got from Kara. Cat was dumped backwards and nearly fell off the foot of the chaise lounge as Kara bolted upright grabbing to pull her top back in place. 

Cat awkwardly supported herself on an elbow reeling with surprise.

“Cat what the hell. We are outside. Have you lost your mind?” Kara was upright both her feet on the cement on either side of the chair. 

Cat took in how red Kara's face had turned. Clearly this was a reaction she hadn't anticipated. All Cat could do was sit up and rest a hand on Kara's knee. Kara pulled her knees up under her chin which made Cat's attempt at a reassuring touch fail. “Scan around with your vision. Is anyone around?”

Kara looked around. “No.” It did nothing to relax her.

“You’re uncomfortable with what I did, being outside like we are. Is that right?”

Kara nodded and looked down. 

“Perhaps I should have anticipated that you would be. It never occurred to me that you would be uncomfortable. I think I was as surprised by your reaction as you were by me lifting your top.” She reached out a hand and held it in the air waiting. Kara slowly reached out for Cat's hand. Cat grabbed on tight. “You know I would never intentionally embarrasse you?”

Kara nodded.

Cat tugged on her hand encouraging Kara to come closer. Kara lunged into Cat burying her head in Cat's hair and shoulder. Stroking her wounded girl, Cat crooned in her ear. “I love you and I want you and I forgot how new you are this. I'm not excusing myself. It's just what happened. I can be a real idiot.”

 

A silent minute passed.

“I have an idea. You sit here looking beautiful. I will be right back.” Cat hustled off into the house. She quickly came back with a light blue flat sheet. She unfolded it as she walked, and it billowed out behind her. Kara giggled and looked shyly away at the sight because Cat looked like she should be on the cover of “Catco” Magazine. 

Cat tied the sheet to the top of Kara's chair and then moved two more on either side with their tall backs against the edge of Kara's chase lounge. She lifted the sheet over the chair backs making a billowy tent underneath. She could never tell Carter, but she knew he would be proud of her blanket fort building skills. She ducked underneath.

“Shall we try again,” she asked suductively? She held her place and waited for Kara to answer. Cat was worried she had done some real damage to the trust between them. Kara was still not meeting her eyes. Cat waited. Kara's face still burned red with embarrasment, but she held her hand out to Cat finally when she realized Cat was waiting for her invitation. Cat took it and kissed the palm. She advanced up the lounge chair and peppered kisses over Kara's exposed neck. Kara still had her head turned away. Cat didn't force it. She just eased into some very light touching. 

Kara could not bring herself to look at Cat. She was super embarrased at her overreaction. Cat was trying so hard to put her at ease. The light kisses and caressing was turning her lusty. She was breathing heavy. “Cat,” It came out as a whisper. Cat's cheek was suddenly against hers and then Cat's mouth was covering hers. Kara parted her lips, and Cats tongue found its way in. Kara's heart raced. 

This time Kara pulled her own top up and guided one of Cat's hands up on to her. Cat sucked in a sharp breath of air and dove for what was offered. Her teeth scraped and bit at Kara's nipple. “Harder.” Cat clamped down with her teeth. Kara arched into her. Cat dug her fingernails into Kara's back and raked them down and around. She bit down hard on the other nipple. “Yes, Ohhh like that. Hard.” Cat slipped her hand inside the red bikini bottom, and her fingers wound their way inside. 

Cat was straddling Kara, and her legs were wide open as she worked her fingers and bit at Kara's breasts. She made a “Yipe!” as Kara ripped away the crotch of her Capris and shot a finger up inside her. Kara's other hand ripped away the ass of the now ragged pants and grabbed a firm hold of her cheek. 

Kara was so wet and slippery Cat had no friction at all as she pumped and pushed her fingers deeper. The moaning and groaning coming from Kara spurred Cat on. Kara inside her was so distracting. It felt so good. Cat paused finally and groaned. Her orgasim was deep and pushed and she squirted, more like a flood really. The warm liquid rushing down Kara's hand got her attention. Wide eyed she sat up. “What was that?” 

Cat replied, “Amazing.”

Kara's hand was still on Cat's bare ass, and she used it to pull Cat up close to her. Kara buried her tongue in Cat's mouth, cuddling her close, pinning her against her chest.

Kara finally calmed enough to let go of Cat's lips. She smiled proudly gazing deeply into Cat's hazel eyes. Cat rested her head against Kara's shoulder. “I need a breather after that. Time to recover.” Kara wrapped her arms around her love and closed her eyes a smug, selfsatisfied grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure crack! Alex finds a way to fix Cat's bedroom ceiling for good.

Bright shoulder lamps lit up the black thermal tiles on the Space Shuttle Endeavor. The Samuel Oschin Pavilion was cavernous and the darkness swallowed up the high intensity beams of light. Sneaking into the California Science Center had been a piece of cake. Finding the orbiter had been easy too. Removing enough thermal tiles to cover a 20 by 20 ceiling and five feet down the walls, that was going to be hard, and they only had tonight. They needed at least 600 square feet of tile. Thirty agents had been selected to remove the tiles and then replace them with fake ones.

Alex Danvers sighed as she carefully pried another tile loose. Maybe buying them off the Russian black market was the better idea after all. Working over their heads on ladders or suspended from ropes the DEO agents were taking too long to get the tiles popped off. Codirector Lucy Lane called the time in their ear pieces. “Twenty more minutes and then we take what we have and start gluing the replacements in place.”

Twenty minutes went by fast. The sharp smell of glue permeated the air as 30 agents glued fake thermal tiles in place. Codirector Lucy Lane's voice came over the com encouraging the agents to “make those tiles fit tight people.”

A select unit carried the stolen tiles out to a waiting garbage truck in black trash bags. Another small unit administered antidotes to the drugged night security guards. As the replacement tile work was completed agents quietly slipped away into the night. Small groups met up at their vehicles parked blocks away in all directions. 

Alex and Lucy rode in silence while Vasquez drove. Finally Alex broke the silence with a strangled giggle. Lucy looked at her with wide accusatory eyes and broke down laughing. All three women laughed and howled until they cried. Vasquez could hardly drive.

Lucy snorted, “Poor Kara.”

Vasquez gasped out, “At least her friends have her back . . . so Cat can have her front.”

Alex howled, “No more worrying her orgasm will bring down planes or satellites.”

“Or start an interstellar war when some alien species thinks their ships are being fired on.”

Lucy giggle, “Seriously though, I want an orgasm so intense I burn a hole though my bed.”

“Straight to China,” Alex added causing more delirious laughter. 

It was 5am. They had been up now for 24 hours and were so punch drunk and full of glue fumes that everything about Alex Danvers little sister’s orgasmic laser reflex was hysterical. 

“Can you imagine how frustrated Cat is?” Lucy continued. “Alex’s super hot sister laying beside her, but if she touches her KABAM, $10,000 in unexplainable damage to the penthouse roof.”

Vasquez wheezed from laughter, “Ma'am how'd you get holes like that in your roof?”

“Beavers” Alex chimed in. They all howled with laughter.

“Pussy Cat, did that,” Lucy rhymed to more howls. 

“Aliens,” Vasquez added.

“No wait . . . Alien.”

They laughed all the way back to the DEO. 

A few days later a large crew of government cleaners visited the penthouse and beach house. They fixed the roof, and installed 11’ by 8’ patches of space shuttle thermal tile on the master bedroom ceilings. The tiles were pre-installed on a movable surface so it could be moved. Alex wondered how Cat would redecorate? There didn't seem to be a way to make the tiles any less ugly.

Slipping into Carter's room, Alex left a single tile and a note. _Carter, this is a genuine thermal tile from a space shuttle. You can't tell anyone besides Cat, Kara, and Grandma Eliza you have it, because I kind of stole it. Sorry if that ruins some of the fun. I hope you enjoy it. Love you, Aunt Alex_

_PS Winn can know. He’s good at keeping secrets._

Cat arrived home well before Supergirl. She had quite a shock when she walked into her bedroom. She immediately knew what it was, but my God, it was hideous. By the time Kara came strolling in, Cat had several pieces of black, white, and red abstract art hanging on the bedroom walls. The sheets were red, and the new duvet cover was black and white along with the coordinating pillow shams. She didn't hate it. 

Kara went looking for Cat and found her in her robe in the bedroom. The change in the bedroom was so dramatic it was hard for Kara to take everything in at once. Cat waved a hand at the tiles on the ceiling as said, “A surprise gift from your sister.”

Kara’s face pinked up immediately. Cat moved close. “Baby, why don't you shower and then come to bed?” she said, popping a button loose from the blue cardigan sweater.

When Kara disappeared into the bathroom Cat went into action. She sprinkled a few rose petals on their pillows, and turned back the covers. 

A very enthusiastic young blonde Kryptonian came out of the bathroom. Her damp hair hung dark and ropey down her back. She hadn't bothered to fasten the short, white spa robe she wore. Cat couldn't help slipping her hands into the open robe. Kara's skin was always soft and warm. Slender hands ran up and around her back as soft kisses were pressed against her neck. “We owe Agent Scully and her team. You'll help me think of something?”

Kara nodded she would, as she stepped over to the bed. She pulled on the tie that held Cat’s robe closed. The bow came open slowly, and Kara felt like she was pulling on a ribbon to open a gift. She expected to find Cat naked under her robe but was surprised to find her wearing a beautiful black chemise with red panties and accents. “No holding back on me tonight. If you burn through it, so be it. We will think of something else.”

What a dilemma! Catherine Jane Grant, gorgeous, sliding into bed, pulling Supergirl, Kara Danvers, in after her. _Oh Rao, she looks so hot. I want her naked, but she's so beautiful in this lingerie set. Destroy the beautiful wrapping paper to get to the gift or keep the beautiful gift wrapped and just admire it?_ She reached out to touch, but just couldn't. He hands fell to her sides onto the bed where she knelt. “You’re . . . hot? Not good enough. Beautiful? No, not good enough. Gorgeous? Not even enough. I don't think there is a word to describe how you look. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Maybe, but I think you deserve your own word, supercatisreallysexyangstyfannishfiction.

Cat kissed her to stop the babbling. Shoved back onto the pillows, Kara let out a moan against Cat's mouth, “Mmmmm, superhotcat, superbeautifulcat, supergorgeouscat, supercaaaaat.”

“You are so silly tonight, supergirrrrrl. Stop worrying. It's making you nervous.” She turned off the lights to see if that helped. It did not. _Christ, supervision,_ she thought exasperated.

Cat pulled the top of the chemise down, so her breasts were exposed. That got her attention. “Now that I have your attention, my silly literary genius,” with those words she slipped her fingers down into the slick warm softness of her girl’s sex. She watched as Kara's eyes rolled back in her head from the pleasure. Soon her mouth joined her fingers by sucking and loving on the pink bundle of nerves swelling and pulsing and needing attention. Soon the eerie glow of laser eyes lit the dark room. When she finally came, the ceiling was streaked with two brilliant, white hot trails that turned into glowing orange then red and finally back to black.

The flash of light dazzled Cat's eyes, and she had a hard time seeing clearly for the spots. “Can you see darling? Did it hold up?”

Kara laughed, but not a nervous laugh. It was a laugh of relief. “Yes, it worked. It worked!”

“Oh, thank God.”

Cat pounced on Kara. “Let's test it again!”

 

Postscript

Cat was very generous in her gratitude for the DEO’s help. She never asked where the thermal tiles came from, but she read Alex’s note to Carter, so she had a pretty good idea they had been very hard to come by. 

Alex asked for a camper van when Cat insisted she take something for her assistance in this very delicate matter. It seems Alex wanted more privacy during her camping excursions which were becoming more frequent. 

Lucy wanted placed at the top of the waiting list for an exclusive apartment building in National City. Some cash in the right hand had Lucy moving in just a month later.

Vasquez said she didn't need anything. Cat said surely there must be something she wanted. Vasquez eyes landed on Alex. Cat noticed, and she always knew what to do. “You need a pair of jet skies or a ski boat, maybe some kayaks or an ATV. I'll get Kara to probe on the down low. They'll go perfectly with the camper.”

The rest of the DEO received donuts, then pizza, then fried chicken and jojo's, and every time someone had a birthday there were cupcakes for all charged to Catco.

Everyone lived happily ever after.

It was kayaks and an ATV by the way, and Cat was right it worked. Good thing the camper had a queen size bed.


End file.
